valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Theimer
Theimer is Isara's biological father and a gifted Darcsen inventor who contributed much to furthering Gallian technology. He built the Edelweiss for his friend, General Belgen Gunther after EWI. Though the owner of an uncommon talent and author of several brilliant theses, his Darcsen heritage prevented him from working at the major industrial firms. He continued to innovate after the war's end until a sudden accident claimed his life, leaving his infant daughter, Isara, behind him. Overview 'Life and Work' Though Theimer did not make a cameo in the game, his name was mentioned several times in background text and information. As well as an inventor, Theimer was a credited professor and established gunsmith. His work on tank cannon loading mechanisms was eventually modified to suit the Mag machine gun that was quickly approaching its limits, later named the T-Mag by his students after Theimer himself. His work wing stabilizers for anti-tank lances also yielded a significant weapon, the Theimer Lance, a powerful ally to the Gallian lancers that could have nearly twice the power of the older Lancaar models and much more range, greatly aiding survivability. Theimer was also one of the pioneers of theoretical flight, his notes on the subject used by his daughter to create perhaps the the first functioning heavier-than-air aircraft, the ISARA biplane. Perhaps his greatest work was the Edelweiss, a medium Gallian tank, which was created to break away from the mold of the standard Gallian tank. It never got to see action in EWI and was stored in Gunther's garage till EWII where it was operated by Isara and Welkin Gunther in EWII. 'Death' Though the accident that claimed his life was never detailed, it's known that his daughter Isara was still young when Theimer died. He never lived to see the Edelweiss put into service again, or the T-Mag to be completed by his students. After he died, Isara was raised by his long-time friend Belgen until his eventual death to disease. It can be assumed that Theimer died sometime between the 1910s and 1920s. Expanded Biography (VC) "A Brilliant Tank Designer" —VC Design Archive Description Pomerania, in northeastern Europa, has the highest population of Darcsens. As a result, the persecution and abuse of Darcsens is relatively light in this area. Theimer's parents made a living as wandering mechanics, and he had been helping them with repairs ever since he could remember. By the time he was old enough to attend middle school, Theimer was already quite skilled and knowledgeable with repairs. Half way through middle school, Theimer made the decision to move to the industrial city of Fouzen. Gallia is one of the most advanced countries with regards to developing technology that allows them to use ragnite as an energy source, and Theimer was hoping to learn a few new things there. At the impressive age of 15, Theimer passed the standardized exam and became a certified engineer, as well as a professional architect. He followed this up with a few years in a machinery maintenance school to learn about the skills and knowledge behind the science of maintenance. After graduating at the top of his class, Theimer found employment at Soien Heavy Industry in Fouzen. Taking the lead in designing and manufacturing energy plants, energy machines, and other heavy machinery, Theimer developed many new ways of transmitting energy through the use of ragnite. It was through his work that he met one particular Darcsen woman, who was working as a researcher at the time. The two young workers had very similar personalities, and soon found themselves attracted to one another, which naturally led to marriage. With the end of EWI, Theimer was assigned to a state-owned weapons factory. Prized for his contribution to the field of ragnite engineering, Theimer was given the opportunity to participate in a top secret project. His partner in the secret development of a new weapon was Belgen Gunther. Belgen's real world experience coupled with Theimer's vast amount of knowledge and skill came together in the form of a new tank, loaded with a ragnite engine. Unfortunately, the fact that the war was already over, making it impossible to collect any real data on its effectiveness, coupled with the costs associated with manufacturing such a tank, the newly developed Edelweiss was not destined to be mass produced. With the development of the new weapon behind him, Theimer was finally able to settle down for some quality time with his wife, which brought a new member into their family. Theimer and his wife were blessed with a daughter, whom they named Isara. Tragically, the blissful family was torn apart by a sudden car accident that claimed the lives of both Theimer and his wife. Theimer was only 24 years old when he died. Theimer is not the talkative type, as he prefers taking action rather than discussing a matter ad nauseam. He also does not react emotionally to many things, and people often mistake these two traits as signs that Theimer is a dull and uninteresting person. Contrary to common misconceptions, Theimer shows more passion for maintenance and design than most people do about anything in the world. He also has the inner strength necessary to brush off the unjust prejudice held against all Darcsens, which allows him to do whatever he believes is right. His self-confidence is so sturdy that some people even find it a little intimidating. Though Theimer rarely laughed or smiled about anything, he always seemed to have a smile on his face when spending time with Belgen. Despite his love for developing new designs and ideas, Theimer was also concerned about what his efforts might produce. Though advances in technology that explored the usefulness of ragnite made life easier for everyone, it could also destroy many lives if it were to become a popular resource in weaponry. Still, Theimer understood the simple truth that power was not dangerous in and of itself. The helpfulness or threat of any power is determined by how it is used. That is why Theimer continued his work, choosing to believe that his discoveries and inventions would help people and make the world a better place. Innermost thoughts like these were things that he only discussed with Belgen. Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Backstory